30 Days
by VanillaKokain
Summary: A 30 day OTP challenge featuring everyone's favorite assholes, Malik and Kaiba. Mostly fluff.
1. Day 1-Holding Hands

**decided to try my hand at one of these 30 day challenges, and i've been meaning to write more powershipping. wish me luck!**

* * *

"Malik, for the last time, _no_."

Seto's patience was thin as he shook his hand out of Malik's grip for what must have been the tenth time that night, finally shoving it in his pocket with a huff of annoyance. Since they'd met at the station earlier that evening for one of their few-and-far-between dates, Malik had been stubbornly trying to hold Seto's hand every chance he got. At first it had been amusing, even endearing, and Seto had taunted him about being clingy just to see that angry and flushed look on his face. Now it was just getting annoying.

Beside him on the sidewalk, Malik scoffed. "Seto, for the fifth time, _why_?" He mimicked Seto's tone back at him, and Seto glanced down at him with a raised brow. He felt Malik's fingers trying to wiggle their way into his pocket and stepped out of his reach.

"Because I said no."

"But _why_ are you saying no? That's what I'm asking."

Seto knew the answer, and was confident in his reasoning, but saying it out loud seemed ridiculous. "Because I don't want to hold your hand," he said instead, his annoyance at Malik's stubbornness giving his voice more edge than he'd meant. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Malik flinch, and he felt a rare surge of regret bubble up in his chest.

"Well, fine. Fuck you, too, asshole," Malik snapped back, shoving his own hands in the pockets of his motorcycle jackets. Seto, used to these little tantrums Malik threw every now and then, said nothing back. It wasn't like they never fought, and things between them often got tense. They took things too far, and said things they didn't mean, but it was normal for them. They always made up eventually.

They continued walking in silence, the only sounds between them being the thud of Malik's boots and the click of Seto's Oxfords on the pavement. Seto was content to let it stay that way until they reached Malik's apartment and he could kiss him goodbye in lieu of a proper apology, but he had a feeling it wouldn't be that way when he chanced a glance at Malik and caught him glowering at another passing couple. The two had their arms linked as they walked; the woman snuggled into her boyfriend's side with a peaceful expression, and the man kept glancing down at her like he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

Seto watched Malik as Malik watched them walk passed. Then his scowl was replaced with something sadder, a look Seto didn't care for.

"You're ashamed of me, aren't you?"

Malik spoke so suddenly it caught Seto by surprise. The question made him uncomfortable, and it hurt him to know Malik doubted his affections, but he'd never been the romantic type and he wasn't about to start.

"Tch. Don't be stupid."

Malik didn't look up at him. "I'm not. You don't hold my hand or kiss me in public, you don't invite me to your business dinners and when you do, you introduce me as your _associate_ –hell, you hardly ever take me out anywhere even when you're free and I'm paying. If it weren't for the sex I'd think you had no interest in me at all. Ha- maybe that's it. You just call me your boyfriend to my face so you get an all-access pass to my bed, don't you?"

Seto pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers, feeling annoyed by Malik's accusations and also conflicted about how to reply. He could explain why he couldn't do public displays of affection or claim Malik as his boyfriend, but his reasons sounded cheesy despite their validity, and he hated the thought of sounding like some one-dimensial romance novel hero. Or, he could dodge the question and hide out and take a break from dating until Malik simmered down and wanted to see him again. That's what he usually did when they fought, but it was getting to feel too much like surrender.

Glancing back to Malik, he saw the other looking at him with a sad, almost desperate expression that didn't suit his arrogant face or his megalomaniac personality. Seeking reassurance, validation, some sort of _proof_ that Seto wasn't just leading him on or using him for sex. Seto sighed, feeling his resolve crumble.

"I'm just trying to protect you," he said at length, his voice distant.

Malik scoffed again, sounding more bitter this time. "From what, your sweaty palms?"

"The _media_ , you dumbass. You know how well known I am around here- everyone in the country knows my name and what I do. If I was seen holding hands or kissing you, it would be all over the news and gossip magazines within hours. It would create a scandal."

Malik only reacted to this explanation with yet another scoff. "Sounds like you're just trying to protect yourself. Would you being gay cause the scandal, or would it be dating someone like me?"

"Idiot." Seto growled and grabbed his arm, pulling him to a stop. Malik's eyes widened in surprise and offense at the action, until Seto leaned in and got in his face, "You don't get it, do you? They'd go after _you_ , too. I'm used to cameras getting shoved in my face, but are you ready to not even be able open your door to check your mail box because the paparazzi are crowding on your porch?" Malik opened his mouth to respond, but Seto wouldn't let him speak, cutting him off. "And not only that, but they'd look into you, too. They'll find out your name, but do you think they'll stop there? No, Malik, they'll dig up as much about you as they can and it will be all over the headlines for the whole country to see." His voice lowered so only Malik could hear. "And then what happens when they find out you're an ex-crime lord, a thief, and a murderer, hm? You think the authorities will let you stay here? You'd be in a jail cell back in Egypt before the week was out, and we both know you don't want that."

Again Malik opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again when he had nothing to say. Seto knew that Malik knew he was right, and as much as he wanted to argue, he couldn't come up with a retort. Finally he just shrugged Seto's hand off of him and continued walking, but with a few steps Seto easily caught up to him.

Once again they were silent, their heels conversing with the pavement instead of them conversing with each other. Seto wanted to say something, or do something to calm Malik down, knowing he was still angry; but he held his tongue and kept his hands to himself, aware that words would do nothing and actions would contradict his statement about protecting Malik – even though it was the truth. He couldn't bear the thought of Malik being harassed by cameras or his dark past being plastered all over the news. He cared little for what it would do to his own reputation –Kaiba Corp had survived far worse scandals- but it could very well be Malik's freedom on the line, and Seto wasn't willing to risk that for a little PDA.

They were still quiet when they reached Malik's apartment complex, and Malik started punching in the access code without a word. They usually kissed and parted ways here, but Seto knew he was being ignored. Not fond of being snubbed, he grabbed Malik's hand away from the code box, bringing it to his lips and pressing a kiss to his palm. Malik looked up, not even bothering to fake annoyance as Seto took his other hand, threading their fingers together, though Seto was certain he was still angry.

Seto leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Malik's forehead, squeezing his hands in his own, then dropped his head to brush his lips against Malik's.

Malik grumbled softly, but didn't complain as Seto kissed him, squeezing his hands back. When Seto pulled back Malik was smiling. They stayed close, their foreheads resting together as they both gazed down at their joined hands.


	2. Day 2-Cuddling

"Fuck this cold!"

Malik shivered violently as he stepped out of his snow covered boots, not caring that the snow would melt and make puddles on Seto's carpet. That's what the bastard got for not having a genkan or any kind of mud room to take their shoes off in. He had a sprawling mansion and eight different rooms just for _coats_ , but he didn't even have a place for dirty shoes to go. Malik pitied the maids.

Seto, though, didn't seem bothered by the snow or the cold, simply removing his pea coat and hanging it up in the nearest coat closet. "Keep your voice down," he scolded, glancing at his watch. "Mokuba won't be happy if you wake him up."

Malik rolled his eyes and handed Seto his jacket, glancing at his phone's lock screen to check the time. Past midnight, but Malik was sure Mokuba would actually be happy for an excuse to stay up past his 10pm bed time. Either way, he knew the teen wasn't too fond of him or the relationship he had with Seto, so he indeed kept his voice down until the two of them had retreated to the kitchens.

Glancing around the industrial looking kitchen, impressed by the cleanliness and scale every time he stepped through the door, Malik began going through the cupboards to find everything he needed to make a warm drink. He was in the mood for hot chocolate, but all the Kaiba chefs kept in stock was tea leaves and coffee beans. With a sigh he settled for brewing some tea, since it was late and coffee would just keep him up.

As he stood by the counter and waited for the kettle to get hot, he felt Seto's arms wind around his waist. He smiled and leaned back into the embrace, and Seto laid his chin on Malik's shoulder.

"Cold?" Malik hummed absently, grinning when he heard Seto hum back a confirmation. He knew that was bullshit, that Seto just wanted to be close, but they sometimes needed a half-assed excuse to be gentle and loving, when so much of their relationship was fueled by stroking their own egos. They liked it that way; the power struggle, the ebb and flow of their banter, the ego stroking every time they one upped each other. But even they craved these softer moments. The vulnerability of romance, the give and take of balance. Malik knew Seto yearned for it just as much as he did, but neither was willing to admit it through words. They surrendered to the gentle caress romance of with actions like this.

The cupboard with the mugs was too far away to reach, and he hated the thought of breaking the embrace so soon, so instead he just filled two personal tea infusers – Malik's was shaped like a cat hanging off of the edge of his cup cup, handpicked himself; while Seto's was a stainless steel ball, not caring for the novelty of animal shaped tea infusers. With that done, he glanced down at Seto, the man's eyes lidded as he watched steam rise from the kettle.

Malik turned in his embrace, winding his arms around Seto's shoulders. He tucked his face between his arm and Seto's neck, pulling in the scent of his cologne. Something spicy and musky, with a hint of vanilla, and Malik recognized it as the cologne he'd given Seto for his birthday. He smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Seto's throat, the other man humming contently.

"Cold?" Seto asked him at length when he didn't pull away, and Malik chuckled as he proceeded to bury himself further in Seto's embrace.

"Of course. Fucking freezing outside."

Seto let out an amused huff, pulling back just enough to look at Malik. "Finish up the tea. I'll grab your pajamas and meet you in the parlor in the west wing."

Malik nodded, and with that Seto left the kitchen. Malik immediately noticed and missed the warmth against his body, but he missed Seto's company more.

Pouring the hot water into the mugs, the set the infusers inside, grabbing sugar and a little dish of milk and setting it all on a tray. After a moment he also rummaged through Mokuba's stash –a previously unused corner cupboard that was too small for any of the cooks to really bother with, stuffed to the brim with all kinds of junk food Seto didn't know about. Malik only knew about it because he was nosey.

Taking a bag of powdered donuts out of the cupboard, he made note to replace them as he set them on the tray along with a platter of crackers and cheese before heading to the west wing. There, Seto already had the fire going, prodding at the logs as he waited for Malik. He'd already changed into his own pajamas for comfort's sake, with Malik's folded on the couch cushion.

Closing the door, Malik set the tray of snacks down and changed into his pajamas –just an old t-shirt and boxers, nothing like the luxurious silk Seto wore- before settling down on the couch. He kept a few changes of clothes and pajamas, as well as a few essentials like kohl and a toothbrush, at the Kaiba mansion just in case he decided to stay the night on a whim, like tonight.

Seto looked up from the fire just in time to see Malik slip on his shirt. He noticed the snack tray and smirked. "Preparing dinner for us, Malik? You're turning into quite the housewife."

Malik rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch, sinking into the thick, plush cushions with a delighted sigh as he took a drink from his mug. The fire warmed him from the outside and the tea from the inside. "Watch it- if I wasn't in such a good mood I'd make you choke on your 'dinner'."

Seto chuckled and sat beside him, putting an arm around his shoulders as he sipped his own tea. "I'll domesticate you yet."

Malik hummed and leaned against him. "No you won't. Besides, you'd get bored of me if I was a subservient housewife."

"Hm… True."

Their conversation fell as they drank their tea and nibbled on their cheese crackers and donuts, but it was late and they soon found themselves with heavy lids and hiding yawns behind their hands. When the last of his tea was gone, Malik laid down on the couch, spreading his legs over Seto's lap. He wanted to steal this couch…

Seto followed his example by laying down on top of him, tucking his head into his shoulder. Malik smiled and ran his hands through Seto's hair. Despite how nice it was having Seto using him as a pillow for once, the heat trapped between his body and the couch soon became uncomfortable on his scars, and he squirmed under his boyfriend, trying to alleviate the itching.

Seeming to understand what was wrong, Seto glanced up at him. "Need to switch?"

"Yeah."

They stood up and switched positions, Seto laying on his back and Malik laying his head on his chest. Seto lifted the back of his shirt slightly, just enough to air out his scars. Malik hummed appreciatively and kissed his collarbone.

Seto's left hand petted his hair, far more tenderly than Malik was used to, while his right hand cautiously dipped under Malik's shirt collar and down his back. At first Malik stiffened, still not quite used to or comfortable with his scars being touched, but he relaxed when Seto just smoothed the back of his hand down Malik's spine. His hand was cold and further soothed Malik's aggravated scars, and he melted against the other comfortably.

Seto only stopped when Malik sat up to retrieve the throw draped over the back of the couch, looking on with a curious brow raised as Malik just lay back down, covering them with the throw.

"Surely you'd rather sleep in the bed," Seto murmured, though he made no effort to move.

Malik grunted a denial and cuddled further against Seto, arms around him and face tucked into the crook of his neck. Seto smiled and placed a kiss on the crown of his head. "Fine. Goodnight then," he murmured, and Malik responded with a hum and a soft kiss to his jugular.


	3. Day 3-Gaming

"I haven't been here in years," Seto remarked in a hushed voice as they stepped through the glass doors covered in colorful posters. The scent of popcorn and old wood, dust and electricity met him like an old friend, and he nodded to Malik to follow him further inside.

The arcade had been revamped and redecorated; the old rainbow confetti printed carpet had been exchanged for a more subtle red and blue backsplash pattern, though it was no less garish in Seto's eyes. A small section of the games had been taken out to make way for four bowling lanes, but what games remained were packed together along the walls, like the owners didn't want to get rid of any. Lastly, the blank gray walls had been exchanged for murals of beloved video game characters and children bowling. Seto wasn't sure if he liked the changes or not, but either way he kept his mouth shut as he lead Malik along the rows of games.

"Mokuba used to come here all the time. He started dragging me along after my…change of heart. Claimed I couldn't spend all day inside," Seto explained without prompting, glancing at some of the games not in use. Most of the leaderboards were all still topped with "KAI," though some of the newer games that had been put in within the last few years didn't boast said initials. He'd have to tell Mokuba about that. "Looks like no one's been able to beat Mokuba's record yet."

Malik smirked, coming up beside Seto and looking at the same side-scrolling shooter Seto was. "Not even you?" he asked innocently enough, but the look in his eyes spoke of a challenge.

Seto scoffed and moved over to the token exchange machine, shoving a few bills inside and collecting the golden coins that tumbled out. "Give me 20 minutes," he said as he popped the required tokens in their slots and hit the start button.

"Mm, if only you said that during sex before you cum," Malik teased, but Seto ignored him in favor of the game. It took a moment to re-familiarize himself with the controls, but then it was as if he had never stopped playing arcade games. The world melted away, leaving only him and the game.

Malik watched off to the side, not surprised to see Seto becoming so rapt with the game he forgot about everything else. It was his default mode when it came to this stuff, whether it was cards or chess or video games. It was annoying at first, how Seto always got so intense about a friendly game of Duel Monsters, but now Malik found it very endearing. He was happy Seto had passions outside of work.

Seto had said 20 minutes, but within fifteen he had already topped Mokuba's high score. He continued to play, however, points adding up and by the time 20 minutes had rolled around, he'd surpassed his brother's score by at least 5,000 points. At almost the 30 minute mark his last life finally ran out, and he cursed softly as he watched his character die.

"That damn raven always comes out of nowhere," he mumbled to himself, typing in his initials. STO, so no one would confuse his score with Mokuba's. Now the leader board boasted STO: 28,406, KAI: 18,039. Seto smirked to himself and turned to Malik for a reaction.

"Impressive," Malik purred, stepping up to the game and taking some tokens out of Seto's hands.

Seto scoffed, but watched him start up the game regardless. "Have you ever played a game like this before?"

"No, but now's as good a time as any."

He played as well as he could for as long as he could, trying to remember what button combinations Seto had used for the attacks, but he was nowhere near the end of the first level when a stray shot ended his character's life. He watched his score flash on screen- a measly 892- and frowned.

"I don't want to hear it," he said as he heard Seto chuckle behind him.

"I mean, it's not horrible, for a _noob_."

Before Malik could defend himself, he felt Seto step up behind him, body pressing close as he slid in a few more tokens and put his fingers to the attack buttons. "You work on maneuvering, I'll attack and defend," he murmured near Malik's ear, making him shiver.

"Okay… But it's just going to be awkward with you standing so close."

"Just start the game."

And he did, though with a bit of reluctance. He wasn't used to engaging in PDA with Seto, and though it was always on his mind when they went out together, he knew Seto had his reasons for abstaining from getting too close. So Seto pressing so close was…nice.

In a flash of blue and yellow their character died again, and Malik cursed because they didn't even beat his first score. Seto huffed at his ear.

"Concentrate or you won't get past level one." His voice dropped to a more suggestive octave as he trailed his lips along the exposed skin of Malik's neck. "Or am I distracting you?"

Malik suppressed another shiver as they inserted their coins and started the game back up. "Shut up, asshole. I said it was going to be awkward like this. I can barely move my arms with your arms where they are."

Seto hummed in disagreement, but he said nothing as Malik began the game again. This time he did concentrate, moving the joysticks up and down and side to side to keep his character out of harm's way while Seto tapped the buttons in rapid succession to attack their enemies. They were doing well, and before Malik knew it they'd beaten level one.

"Ha-ha!" Malik cried in triumph, grinning to himself as he eyed the different background of level two.

"Don't celebrate just yet, Malik," Seto warned him, firing a shot to ward off an enemy's surprise attack. "You have fifteen more levels if you want to get anywhere close to my high score."

"Maybe I'm not trying to beat your high score. I'm just having fun," Malik shot back, dodging around enemy fire.

Seto chuckled softly in response.

Together they were able to beat six more levels before one of the employees spotted them. "Hey, those games aren't two-player, you know!" he chastised them, and they broke apart like they were teenagers who got caught by their parents. The employee scolded them a bit more about public decency and whatnot, then left, muttering about _stupid horny teenagers_ all the while. Once he was gone, Malik and Seto shared a look, both of them grinning. Malik doubled over laughing.

" _That_ is why I don't hold your hand in public. What if he had recognized me?" Seto said, though he was chuckling as he watched his boyfriend laugh.

"Okay, okay, no need to lecture me," Malik gasped once he was done laughing, straightening up and leaning against the game for support. The funniest part for him was that the employee had confused them as teenagers when they were well into their 20s. "Besides, your idea to spoon me while we played."

Seto shrugged, accepting the blame. Then he pointed to the game. "You got on the leader board."

Malik blinked and looked at the game, grinning wide when he saw they'd been able to just barely exceed the lowest ranking player's score by a hundred points. He began typing in his initials, but stopped after a second thought. Erasing MLK, he replaced it with LUV.

"L-U-V?" Seto asked, confused by these initials. Malik smiled up at him.

"Love."

Seto just scoffed, though his cheeks tinted pink. "That'd be more romantic if you'd beaten my high score."

"Oh, shut up. This is _our_ high score."

Seto looked like he wanted to argue, but Malik didn't give him a chance as he grabbed his arm and began leading him away from the game.

"Come on, I thought I saw a DDR machine when we came in," he was saying as he dragged Seto along. "Now _there's_ a game I can kick your ass at."


End file.
